


Pálido Ponto Azul (MinaKushi)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Em meio ao caos e violência da guerra, Minato e Kushina encontram conforto nos braços um do outro.[ MinaKushi | 16+ | UN | Twoshot | Angst/Confort ]
Relationships: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina





	1. Culpa

Kushina andou pelo pequeno e velho mercado, vendo as embalagens coloridas e os produtos frescos expostos em caixas de madeira rústica.

Chegando de missão, foi recebida pela geladeira vazia após algumas semanas fora. Sua sorte foi que se lembrara de jogar fora a comida antes de partir, ou teria sido surpreendida pela podridão características dos alimentos abandonados. 

Aproveitou a folga tão esperada para se reorganizar e colocar a vida em dia.

O primeiro passo: ir ao mercado.

Ela gostava de fazer compras no final do dia, pois as lojas já estavam bem mais vazias e ela podia escolher suas frutas em paz. Apanhou uma maçã, analisando-a demoradamente e jogando para dentro do saco. Fez o mesmo com a segunda.

Quando subiu os olhos, viu o menino Hatake à sua frente, escolhendo algumas laranjas. Inclinou a cabeça, estudando-o. Kakashi era sempre sério.

Ainda o fitava quando ele ergueu os olhos de pálpebras caídas e a encarou de volta.

Ela sorriu para ele, e após uma certa hesitação, recebeu de volta um breve aceno de cabeça.

Eram tempos negros para o garoto. 

As mortes recentes de Óbito e Rin eram feridas profundas e frescas. Não havia palavras para descrever a dor de perder um amigo. Kushina não o conhecia muito bem, mas imaginava o peso e o luto com que o garoto lidava, e pior, sozinho.

Fora o garoto, apenas Minato estaria sentindo algo parecido.

Ela observou enquanto ele se retirava, taciturno.

Sentiu um aperto no coração. Ela sabia como era a vida ninja, sabia como era a guerra. Ainda assim, eles eram crianças. Faleceram com seus míseros doze anos.

Mas não havia nada a ser dito. Nenhuma palavra poderia curar um coração partido, afinal de contas. Ela mesma havia se sentido péssima por dias, primeiro ao saber da morte violenta do Uchiha, seu garoto preferido, da ferida de Kakashi e do papel duro que Rin desempenhara.

E logo depois, Rin se foi, seu riso fácil e leve levado embora deste mundo com toda a crueldade que a morte tem a oferecer, nas mãos do próprio Kakashi.

O mundo shinobi era deprimente.

Ela suspirou. Sempre se sentia extremamente melancólica ao se lembrar dos dois jovens ninjas.

Pagou a conta no caixa e voltou andando no seu caminho habitual, absorta em seus pensamentos. Começava a anoitecer.

Estava sozinha em casa, pois Minato fora despachado em missão mais uma vez. Ele andava distante e quieto. Dizia estar muito ocupado – e realmente estava, pois Sandaime o mantinha sob sua sombra já que estava prestes a ceder o posto de Hokage para o Namikaze, e fora isso era um dos combatentes mais importantes da guerra, sendo colocado em ação constantemente - mas Kushina sabia que ele não estava bem.

O mesmo fardo de Kakashi se encontrava dentro do coração de Minato, talvez ainda mais cruel e impiedoso. Apesar de ser muito sincero e aberto com relação aos seus sentimentos, Minato tinha dificuldade de se permitir sentir-se desanimado ou deprimido.

Ele sempre fazia de tudo para parecer bem. Talvez por saber que tinha muitas responsabilidades e demandas às quais não podia deixar de exercer, talvez por não querer preocupar aqueles ao seu redor. Mas quando Kushina o olhava sem que ele percebesse, via a sombra passar pelas íris azuis. Havia uma dor aguda que ele não se permitia exteriorizar.

Estar num relacionamento com Minato a permitia observá-lo de perto, fazendo com que ela notasse as nuances de seu comportamento. Seus pequenos gestos denunciavam seu estado de espírito debilitado: além de pular refeições, o sorriso fácil havia desaparecido, o olhar não resplandecia da mesma maneira, às vezes ele permanecia quieto e pensativo por longos períodos e não parecia conseguir focar nos acontecimentos ou conversas ao seu redor.

Era como se estivesse desconectado. Logo ele, que sempre era tão determinado, presente, otimista.

Suspirou, desanimada.

Recusava-se a acreditar que a guerra estava acabando com o sorriso que mais amava no mundo.

—

Ela mexia a panela com sua longa colher de madeira, vendo o calor subindo através das bolhas que se formavam na superfície. Ela não era grande cozinheira, mas pelo cheiro parecia bom, pelo menos.

Assim que desligou o fogo, terminando de cozinhar, ouviu um barulho atrás de si, e se deparou com Minato entrando pela janela. O Jōnin às vezes ele fazia isso, e ela o recebia com chineladas por estar sujando a casa de terra e trazendo poeira da rua.

– Minato! – Ela exclamou ao vê-lo, apesar de ver suas sandálias cheias de pó.

Naqueles tempos tão incertos, era bom ver que o Namikaze tinha voltado são e salvo. Na realidade, era sempre bom vê-lo voltar para casa; uma cena que fazia seu coração se aquecer não importava quantas vezes presenciasse.

Mas ele parecia sério, um pouco absorto, pois não respondeu seu cumprimento.

Enquanto ela permanecia ali parada em frente à pia com um leve sorriso no rosto, viu ele se aproximar rapidamente, o semblante ainda impassível. Ela passou de sorridente para levemente preocupada, mas quando viu, o homem já estava na sua frente.

Sem dizer nada, se aproximou e pressionou o corpo quente contra ela, apertando-a contra a bancada e levando a mão enluvada até sua bochecha.

Tomou seus lábios com voracidade.

Havia uma urgência silenciosa nele. 

Às vezes, quando voltava de missões, tenso ou estressado, ele a tomava com uma certa ferocidade. Kushina já estava acostumada, e achava instigante. Diferia do Minato cotidiano, mais afável e carinhoso, mas ainda assim, era ótimo.

Ainda silencioso, ele desceu os beijos para o pescoço, puxando o vestido longo e verde dela para cima, e colocando as mãos por baixo das coxas da Uzumaki, levantando-a diante de si. Ela enlaçou seu pescoço, e quase sem esforço, foi carregada para o quarto com as pernas trançadas ao redor do quadril masculino.

Em meio aos toques ávidos e carícias firmes, Kushina sentiu seu corpo fremir, o ventre se contraindo, para depois soltar, proporcionando a sensação de prazer única. Minato ofegou e gemeu rouco em seu ouvido, chegando ao ápice junto à ela, e logo se deitou ao seu lado.

Eles apenas se observaram, ofegantes e silenciosos, bochechas afogueadas pelo prazer. 

Havia uma aura de melancolia nele, mas ao menos ele parecia relaxado.

Ela tomou o rosto dele nas mãos, depositando um beijo longo e carinhoso nos lábios firmes, e ele sorriu, gentil porém sem ânimo.

Sem dizer nada, o loiro adormeceu, e Kushina o acompanhou logo em seguida.

—

Acordou de repente, num sobressalto, e se deu conta de que ainda estava escuro.

O relógio de cabeceira indicava um pouco mais de quatro horas da manhã. 

Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos novamente. Tateou no lado oposto da cama, em busca de Minato, na intenção de aninhar-se a ele, mas suas mãos tocaram apenas lençóis.

Ele não estava ali.

Sentou-se, sentindo as pernas se enroscando nos tecidos, e olhou o quarto, esperando os olhos se acostumarem à penumbra. A porta para a sala estava aberta revelando a leve iluminação da noite, e ela afastou o lençol, colocando as pernas para fora.

Onde estava Minato?

Quando caminhou até o batente, viu que ele se encontrava sentado junto à janela, observando a paisagem.

– Problemas para dormir? – ela perguntou, encolhida dentro da camisa do uniforme jōnin dele, sentindo o piso de madeira nos pés descalços. 

Ela sabia que ele andava com crises de insônia, mas raramente se retirava da cama como estava fazendo naquele momento. Ela apenas acordava por acaso e deparava-se com o semblante quieto e pensativo dele enquanto fitava o teto do quarto.

Minato desviou os olhos da janela, desanimado, mas ainda assim deu um fraco sorriso. Tinha os cabelos bagunçados e trajava apenas calças largas e puídas.

– ...É. Para variar.

– Vou fazer um chá para nós, quem sabe assim você não recupera seu sono? – Ela respondeu o sorriso com um gentil, e saiu andando para a cozinha aberta, pegando seus utensílios enquanto ele permanecia ali, calado e alheio.

Era esquisito vê-lo daquela maneira.

Já havia perguntado inúmeras vezes como ele se sentia, insistido para que ele se comunicasse com ela, mas nada havia conseguido arrancar. Ele era uma muralha. Optou por não insistir mais, temendo ser invasiva, então apenas se fazia presente e atenciosa, para o caso dele mudar de ideia.

Afastou os pensamentos nebulosos, tentando começar uma conversa leve.

– Ontem encontrei Mikoto na torre do Hokage, disse que ela e Fugaku-san estão tentando ter mais filho. – ela comentou enquanto esperava a água ferver, vendo as bolhinhas se formarem no fundo. – É realmente a cara de Fugaku querer ter vários herdeiros.

Ela ouviu Minato apenas soltar um resmungo. Estava de costas para a janela onde ele se apoiava, mexendo nas louças sobre a pia.

– Ele é todo Uchiha isso, Uchiha aquilo. Aposto que nunca perguntou se Mikoto realmente queria um segundo filho, apenas deve ter avisado. – Ela soltou um suspiro. Não tinha paciência para o homem conservador e arrogante que era Fugaku. – Pelo menos Itachi-kun está se tornando um menino muito feliz e gentil, acho que puxou para a mãe. Você não acha? — Não houve resposta. — …Minato?

Ela se surpreendeu ao se virar e ver o homem com a cabeça enfiada entre os joelhos, escondendo o rosto com os braços. 

E então, os soluços.

Kushina sentiu como se uma nuvem de tristeza baixasse sobre ela. Seu coração se apertou. Desligou o fogo, largou suas coisas sobre a pia, e sem dizer nada, aproximou-se dele. 

Era a primeira vez que o via chorar.

Silenciosamente, ajoelhou-se atrás dele e passou os braços em torno do pescoço masculino, abraçando-o pelas costas. Encostou o rosto no torso nu e rígido, sentindo-o vibrar e pular conforme Minato soluçava.

Permaneceram ali por um longo tempo. Havia algo de urgente e solaz no choro. Finalmente ele estava colocando sua dor para fora.

Ela ouviu a respiração entrecortada dele algumas vezes.

– … Eles eram crianças, Kushina.

Ele finalmente falou, a voz levemente rouca, e ela sentiu a vibração do corpo dele. O loiro fungou, passando as mãos pelo rosto, e então se virou, apoiando as costas no vidro frio da janela, de modo que ela podia ver seu perfil.

Tinha o nariz e olhos vermelhos e os lábios finos curvados em uma linha triste. Kushina afagou seus cabelos, piedosa. Sentia como se seu coração estivesse sendo esmagado. Estava com vontade de chorar também, admitia, mas manteve-se firme, engolindo com dificuldade.

Era realmente de partir o coração vê-lo tão vulnerável.

– Eu nunca deveria te-los deixados a sós. Pensei que... eu pensei que Kakashi... – ele olhou para as próprias mãos pousadas no colo, as palmas abertas para cima, em um sinal de sua impotência, sua falha.

Ele se culpava. Havia tanto a fazer, fronteiras a defender, batalhas a ganhar e Minato era um só. Não poderia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Era fácil assumir a responsabilidade pelas tragédias, mas Kushina sabia, a culpa de tudo isso deveria ser atribuída única e exclusivamente à guerra, àqueles que a sustentavam do topo de seus tronos, movendo homens como peões num tabuleiro de xadrez.

Aquilo a revoltava.

Minato estava em frangalhos, e era mais do que previsível. Havia perdido dois de seus alunos e causados danos irreversíveis ao terceiro, em situações que ele teria facilmente contornado caso estivesse presente. Naturalmente, ele se sentia fraco e irresponsável.

Acima de tudo, ele se sentia culpado por sua ausência e omissão.

Ela afagou os cabelos loiros, e o puxou para perto, evolvendo-o com os braços. Minato deitou a cabeça sobre o peito feminino, respirando seu perfume suave.

– Nada disso é sua culpa. – ela murmurou contra o couro cabeludo dele, apoiando o queixo sobre a cabeça do Namikaze. – A guerra vai acabar, Minato. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas suspirou, derrotado. Os olhos eram uma abertura estreita e amarga.

Ele estava exausto.

Amanhã seria um novo dia.

Agradeceu silenciosamente por ela ser uma fortaleza emocional. Em meio a todo o caos, era mais do que reconfortante saber que tinham um ao outro. Era imprescindível.

Kushina era seu porto-seguro.


	2. Solidão

Minato caminhava calmamente entre os prédios.

Era o início da noite, e apenas a luz tênue dos postes de rua iluminava os edifícios antigos cheios de anúncios e os fios elétricos aparentes. Os pedestres caminhavam e conversavam animadamente, essa época do ano sempre significava ruas e lojas cheias e um burburinho constante.

Apesar do frio de dezembro, não havia previsão de neve, e a maior parte das pessoas havia optado por deixar em casa os pesados sobretudos e blusas de frio. Minato trajava apenas as roupas básicas do uniforme jōnin, havia removido seu pesado colete, _hitaiate_ e acessórios, livrando-se da carga extra. Chegou a olhar seu armário em busca de algo mais _casual_ , mas se deu conta de que já fazia anos desde sua última compra de roupas, e as que tinha já não lhe serviam mais.

 _É o que acontece quando você nunca tira uma folga_ , pensou consigo mesmo.

Tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, sentindo o vento levemente gelado tocar-lhe a face. O prédio familiar surgiu a sua esquerda, e ele olhou para cima, parando no meio do caminho. As luzes do apartamento de Kushina estavam apagadas.

Mais para a frente ele podia ver a movimentação, as lâmpadas das barraquinhas e os balões quentes da feira de inverno, e a brisa trouxe consigo o cheiro de comida feita na hora. Minato suspirou, seguindo seu caminho até a algazarra à frente.

Enquanto andava em meio às barracas, sentiu seu peito se aquecer. A alegria no rosto das pessoas e o clima festivo _quase_ o faziam se esquecer da guerra interminável que tanto havia tirado de Konoha. Os balões coloridos balançavam, alguém tocava uma musica mais a frente, o chapeiro jogava camarões para cima enquanto o óleo fervia com um chiado na superfície metálica.

– Ei, Minato- _kun_! – uma voz feminina o chamou do meio dos postes de madeira e lonas de cor creme. Ele se virou para ver Tsunade com suas bochechas coradas, jogada em meio a almofadas coloridas num velho bar. – Venha aqui, meu querido!

Ele sorriu singelamente. Ao se infiltrar no corredor estreito entre uma loja de máscaras e panelas quentes cheias de lamen, viu que Jiraya-sensei acompanhava a Sannin.

– Jiraya- _sensei_ , Tsunade- _hime_. – ele cumprimentou, respeitoso.

– Minato, pare com essas formalidades, sente-se aqui conosco! – eles estavam claramente _muito_ embriagados. Minato sorriu e tomou seu lugar ao lado de seu Sensei, observando a quantidade de garrafas vazias sobre a mesa baixa. – Que bom ver que está de folga, finalmente! Aproveite para relaxar! – o homem lhe deu um tapa amigável no ombro, que fez Minato se curvar ligeiramente para frente.

– Sim, _Sensei_. É bom ver que ainda existe paz e alegria aqui em Konoha... essa guerra está me deixando um tanto quanto perturbado. – Ele falou, levemente desanimado. As longas missões nas frentes de batalha eram o suficiente para desgastar o psicológico de qualquer um.

– Sim... Estamos realmente afundados nisso, não? Mas tenho certeza que emergiremos vitoriosos.

– Isso! Não vamos desanimar! Garçom, traga mais uma garrafa, por favor! – Tsunade emendou. – Beba conosco Minato _-kun_ , pelo fim da guerra. – havia um brilho bêbado em seu olhar quando ela lhe empurrou o pequeno copo através da mesa molhada.

Mas Minato não pretendia beber. Aceitou silenciosamente a oferta, sabia que uma negação em voz alta significaria insistência por parte de ambos os Sannins. Eles beberam seus copos, enquanto Minato apenas observava silenciosamente, divertindo-se.

– Onde está aquela bonitinha da sua namorada, hein? Eu jamais deixaria um homem lindo como você andando sozinho por aí. – Tsunade falou, apontando para ele, e Jiraiya deu uma gargalhada.

Minato sentiu o constrangimento aquecer seu rosto. Riu sem graça, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros e bagunçados. 

– Ela não é minha namorada, Tsunade-h...

– Apenas Tsunade, por favor.

– Tsunade. Somos apenas amigos. E não sei onde ela está, esperava que vocês soubessem. – Era verdade. Ao ver as luzes apagadas no apartamento da Uzumaki, ele havia se encaminhado para a festa na esperança de encontrá-la, mesmo sabendo da aversão da _kunoichi_ por datas festivas.

– Ora, não são namorados, mas você está aí a procurando como um cachorrinho. – ela provocou, e logo estendeu a mão, apertando a bochecha do Namikaze. – Muito fofo! Você é realmente uma graça, Minato!

– Tsunade, deixe o garoto em paz. – Jiraya falou, cruzando os braços. – Eventualmente ele vai perceber o quão perdidamente apaixonado ele está pela _pimentinha._ – dizendo isso, voltou a rir escandalosamente, fazendo sua voz de trovão ecoar pelo estabelecimento, e foi acompanhando pela sua antiga companheira de time.

Minato sentiu suas bochechas corarem novamente, dando um sorriso amarelo, mas não se dignou a responder. Era o suficiente por uma noite.

– Foi muito divertido encontrá-los, mas preciso resolver algumas coisas. – ele disse, apoiando as mãos na mesa. – Nos vemos no festival de inverno.

– Vamos, Minato, não precisa ficar bravo! É uma brincadeira! – Jiraya respondeu, erguendo mais um copo. – Mas não esqueça de nos chamar para o casamento! – ele emendou mais uma piada, rindo novamente, enquanto Tsunade cuspia sua bebida na mesa sem querer, voltando a gargalhar.

Eles estavam insuportavelmente bêbados.

A verdade era que, de repente, Minato estava preocupado com Kushina. Sentiu um aperto no peito, queria saber onde ela estava. Já fazia tempo desde a última vez que haviam se visto, dado o grande número de missões e a quantidade limitada de ninjas disponíveis na vila. Ambos eram despachados continuamente, e não conseguiam se encontrar. 

Isso valia para todos os ninjas da vila, há muito que não encontrava seus amigos fora de missões.

Só precisava ter certeza de que ela estava bem, isso era tudo. Ainda que a Uzumaki fosse ríspida e o afastasse, como fazia quase sempre, seria o suficiente saber que ela estava feliz e tranquila naquela noite.

Levantou-se, despedindo-se com um aceno polido aos dois _Sannins_ , e voltou para a rua principal.

Conhecidos usufruindo do comércio itinerante o cumprimentavam enquanto se deliciavam com sopas, _lamens, dangos_ e ele se limitava a respondê-los com um breve sorriso ou um aceno de mão. Passava os olhos pelos transeuntes buscando o longo cabelo vermelho característico, mas após caminhar até a última barraquinha e ver a escuridão do final da rua, soube que ela não estava lá.

Deu meia volta, ainda caminhando casualmente com as mãos nos bolsos. Passou rapidamente pelas barracas no caminho de volta, sem interromper seu passo determinado, e em instantes estava novamente na frente do prédio baixo e amarelo onde residia Kushina.

Dessa vez, a luz da sala estava acesa. Franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado.

Parou em frente à porta, vendo a tinta velha que descascava e as marcas de chuva abaixo dos beirais. Não sabia se deveria subir ou não. Às vezes Kushina era receptiva e carinhosa quando ele se aproximava, às vezes era estúpida e fria, ele nunca sabia o que esperar.

Suspirou e colocou o código de entrada no aparelho, apertando alguns buracos onde os botões faltavam. Subiu a escada escura de pedra e se viu em frente à porta vermelha e manchada do apartamento. O número 25 metálico pendia de um prego frouxo.

Com três toques leves, ele anunciou sua chegada. Esperou alguns minutos, e nada. Respirou fundo e bateu novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais forte.

Sabia que ela estava em casa, podia sentir seu _chakra_ intenso, quente e inconfundível. 

– Quem está aí? – a voz feminina veio de dentro do apartamento.

Ele riu consigo mesmo, Kushina era muito desconfiada.

– Sou eu, Minato. – Ele respondeu, apoiando a mão no batente, esperando ouvir o barulho da maçaneta, mas não ouviu nada.

– Vá embora, não quero encontrar ninguém hoje. – A voz irritadiça dela soou através da porta de compensado de madeira, levemente abafada. – Nem _você._

Minato escutou, e soltou a respiração que não percebeu estar segurando. Ela estava em um daqueles dias.

– Kushina, só quero saber se está tudo bem, faz tempo que não a vejo... – ele disse, sincero. – Não quero atrapalhar sua noite.

– Pois já está atrapalhando, vá embora. – ele ouviu o barulho de tecido, provavelmente a mulher havia se jogado no sofá. 

Ele franziu o cenho, irritado. Odiava quando ela o destratava, já tinham conversado sobre as oscilações de humor da Uzumaki e ela estava se empenhando em ser mais dócil, mas às vezes parecia se esquecer disso.

– Kushina, abra a porta, _por favor._ – algo em seu íntimo dizia que ela não estava bem e ele estava determinado a pelo menos ver de relance do rosto feminino antes de ter certeza de que poderia deixá-la sozinha.

– O que você quer? Pensei que estaria com os outros na feira.

– Eu estava, mas... Fiquei preocupado com você. Por favor, abra a porta para que eu possa ter certeza de que está tudo bem, e eu irei embora. – Ele falou, seus sentimentos cristalinos sempre expostos para ela ver. – Eu _prometo._

 _–_ Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou _ótima._

– É mesmo? Então abra a porta para que eu tenha certeza. – Ele respondeu, encostando as costas contra a porta fechada e cruzando os braços.

– Não vou abrir. Pode voltar a se divertir.

Ele bufou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, irritado. Ela era extremamente _teimosa_ e _cabeça-dura._

– Kushina, eu não vou sair. Ficarei a noite toda aqui se você não abrir. – Ele também sabia ser teimoso e cabeça-dura quando lhe convinha.

– Problema seu, Namikaze! Não me culpe se tiver câimbras nas pernas!

————

Uma hora depois, Minato estava sentado no chão, escorado contra a parede do pequeno corredor. Girava uma kunai de três pontas na mão, entediado, enquanto ouvia um ou outro movimento esporádico dentro do apartamento.

De vez em quando, também ouvia Kushina fungar e xingar baixo consigo mesma. Ela andava do quarto para a sala com uma frequência constante, como se estivesse ansiosa; sabia pois podia escutar seus passos pesados.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a na parede e fitando o teto. Ficaria ali até ela abrir. Ele era um ninja e aguentaria facilmente três dias sem água ou comida, e se ela tentasse fugir pelas janelas, saberia pois estava monitorando seu chakra.

Quando menos esperava, a voz feminina soou de dentro do apartamento.

– ...Minato, você ainda está aí? – ele a ouviu fungar, soando desanimada. A irritação primária parecia ter se esvaído.

– Sim, Kushina.

– Por favor, vá embora. – ela falou com a voz deprimida.

– Não. – respondeu determinado. – Quero vê-la. Cinco segundos e irei embora, como prometido. – Ele respondeu, e a ouviu soltar um resmungo de dentro do apartamento. Devia estar xingando, mas ele não conseguia discernir as palavras. _Ainda bem,_ pensou consigo mesmo. Ela costumava ser criativa em suas ofensas verbais. 

Ele a ouviu suspirar, e seus passos lentos e arrastados se aproximarem da porta. Levantou-se num pulo, ficando parado em frente à abertura, esperando um movimento.

Com um rangido das dobradiças, a porta se abriu, revelando uma Kushina abatida e descabelada. Tinha os olhos fundos e marejados, o nariz vermelho e o rosto corado.

– Feliz agora?! – ela falou, amarga. Minato pareceu surpreso por um instante, arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar, e então ela começou a fechar a porta na cara dele com violência.

Ele conseguiu segurar, colocando a mão na porta e o pé para frente da abertura.

– Kushina! – ele exclamou, enquanto ela empurrava a porta contra ele. – Espere, por favor!

Ela titubeou, parando de empurrar, e ele empurrou de volta, abrindo totalmente. Ficou imóvel com a mão na maçaneta, observando-a silencioso e preocupado. Ela ficou ali, parada, olhando os próprios pés descalços no velho chão de madeira.

– Kushina... – ele sussurrou. Ela soltou um soluço, e ergueu as mãos para o rosto, limpando os olhos com as costas da mão. Singelamente ele se aproximou, primeiro pousando as mãos grandes sobre os ombros da Uzumaki, sentindo o calor de sua pele, e então a envolveu num abraço. Passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos e macios, sentindo os fios sob a palma de sua mão.

Sem conseguir se conter, ela começou a chorar contra o peito dele, sentindo a própria respiração quente e descompassada contra o rosto. Agarrou o tecido da blusa de mangas compridas de Minato, apertando com força até amassa-lo, enquanto sentia os soluços invadirem sua garganta e seu nariz escorrer.

Ele apenas a abraçava, escutando seu pranto. Após alguns minutos, passou a balançar suavemente, enquanto acariciava o topo de sua cabeça. Ela o ouviu murmurar um “ _shh..._ ” como pais costumam fazer com um filho assustado.

Era assim que ela se sentia. Uma criança assustada.

Vendo os fogos de artifício estourarem do lado de fora de sua janela, anunciando a chegada de mais um final de ano, ela sentia mais do que nunca o vazio dentro de si. Um abismo escuro e profundo para onde ela caia, sem nenhuma mão que a pudesse segurar. Não havia pai nem mãe que a pudessem consolar e proteger, estava completamente sozinha. Ela soluçou contra o peito largo mais algumas vezes antes de se afastar, esfregando o rosto úmido com as mãos. Ajeitou os cabelos e puxou o ar, tentando controlar a respiração.

– Desculpe, eu não devia... era melhor não... – ela parou para controlar a própria voz embargada – Você deveria ir embora.

– Kushina, deixe-me ficar aqui com você. – o semblante do Namikaze estava sério e a voz dele, impassível. Sua figura alta ocupava quase todo o vão da porta, os olhos azuis e cristalinos brilhavam com inteligência e preocupação.

– Não, Minato. Não desperdice sua noite aqui. – ela coçou os próprios olhos, desanimada. – Há tantas coisas lá fora...

– Não quero nada que está lá fora. Quero permanecer aqui, com você. – ele falou, austero. – Por favor, Kushina, não me afaste como você sempre faz.

Havia uma súplica silenciosa no olhar azul e penetrante. Aquela sensação que a invadia no ventre sempre que estava a sós com ele voltara, e ela sentiu o calor lhe tomar as bochechas.

Suspirou, sentindo o vazio e o medo a invadirem de novo. Percebeu que não queria mais ficar sozinha.

– Deixe-me ficar, prometo respeitar seu espaço. Se quiser posso apenas esperar na sala enquanto você dorme, mas te fará bem saber que não está só.

Fitando-o por alguns segundos com seus olhos inchados e vermelhos, ela finalmente cedeu.

– Tudo bem, Minato. – Ela saiu da frente e andou em direção ao quarto, sentindo-se esgotada. Deixou que ele fechasse a porta, não tinha energia nem para isso.

Ela se arrastou até o cômodo e deixou-se cair na cama, embrenhando-se nos lençóis em posição fetal. Puxou as cobertas até o nariz e permaneceu ali, quieta no escuro. Minato caminhou até a porta do quarto, e parou, observando.

Como um animalzinho selvagem e assustado colocando as patinhas para fora da toca, ela estendeu a mão para a alem das cobertas e deu dois tapinhas no colchão, indicando para que ele tomasse o lugar ao seu lado.

Quando ele se sentou na cama, silencioso, recostando-se contra a parede atrás de si, ela o enlaçou pela cintura, afundando o rosto no abdômen masculino. Podia sentir o cheiro do seu perfume e a quentura de sua pele na blusa. Era confortável.

Ele pousou a mão no topo de sua cabeça. Enquanto fazia um cafuné, embrenhando os dedos nos cabelos cor de fogo, ela voltou a sentir as lágrimas escorrendo dos cantos dos seus olhos. Minato olhou, e secou a linha molhada que se formava na sua bochecha, num gesto carinhoso.

A única luz que os iluminava era a velha lâmpada incandescente da sala, lançando seu brilho tênue quase sem alcançá-los.

– Quando eu adormeço, sinto que estou caindo... num abismo sem fim... ouço meus pais me chamarem, mas não consigo responder... – Ela falou. – Eu me sinto tão fraca...tão sozinha...

Apertou a camisa dele mais uma vez, sem conseguir olhá-lo. 

– Essa época do ano é terrível... eu não costuma pensar tanto _neles_... mas vejo as famílias, e todos estão tão felizes... e juntos... – ela suspirou. – E _Kyuūbi_ ele se aproveita... tenho pesadelos...

Já perdera a conta de quantas noites havia passado em claro por conta da voz pavorosa da raposa. Entre os hábitos preferidos dela, estava o de culpar Kushina pela morte dos pais e o de reforçar o quanto Mito era uma hospedeira mais forte e confiável que ela, e que era só uma questão de tempo até Kushina perder o controle e colocar tudo a perder.

Era como ter o inferno dentro de si.

Ela apertou os olhos, sentindo o peso característico no peito. Aquela angústia arrebatadora que a impedia de pensar ou respirar.

– Você não está sozinha, Kushina. Eu estou aqui com você. – Ela sentiu a vibração do peito dele conforme a voz calma alcançava seus ouvidos. Havia algo de extremamente reconfortante e acalentador em Minato, bastava alguns poucos minutos na sua presença para que se sentisse em segurança.

Sabia que ele inspirava esse sentimento em muitas pessoas – afinal, ele era extremamente habilidoso, forte e de natureza gentil e focada, o que o tornava digno de confiança. Mas havia algo além.

Aquela sensação. Sempre a mesma sensação ao olhar nos olhos azuis e mergulhar nos orbes límpidos do Namikaze. Um misto de desejo, calor, com uma ternura e alegria que deixavam suas pernas bambas e seu coração acelerado.

Era como chegar em casa após uma longa viagem e correr para o seu quarto, sentindo a maciez da sua cama, aquele lugar que é só seu.

Casa.

Há tempos Kushina não se sentia em casa. Não que não gostasse de Konoha, mas a sensação de familiaridade custava a vir – em parte por sua própria culpa, já que se mantinha distante dos demais e não participava de comemorações. Era sua maneira de garantir que não sofreria caso tudo fosse perdido novamente.

Mas quem garante que não sofreria? Ela já gostava, já ajudava, já havia se habituado. Konoha era a única casa de conhecia, por mais estranha que ainda lhe parecesse.

E acima de tudo, Minato.

Há anos ele a rodeava, sempre presente, sempre prestativo, sempre preocupado. Sempre _apaixonado_.

 _Ele_ era sua casa. Sentiu a calma tomá-la por completo diante daquela constatação.

Suas pálpebras pesaram, estava exaurida de suas forças após sua crise emocional. O tórax dele levantava e abaixava suavemente com a respiração, e ela não queria adormecer, não queria perder aquele momento.

Ele pareceu ouvir seus pensamentos, pois logo se pronunciou.

– Durma, Kushina. Eu não vou embora. – falou com sua voz paciente. – Amanhã podemos passar o dia juntos.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo o sono tomá-la, e logo adormeceu.

Naquela noite, ela finalmente dormiu tranquila, sentindo o calor de Minato junto a si.


End file.
